


The Grey Smoke, White Snow, and Beautiful Brown Eyes - Leo x Guang-Hong Short

by MosquitoParade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Colorblind Guang-Hong, Colorblindness AU, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, color soulmate au, kinda sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Don't contact me, I've gotten over my YOI!!! phase, and don't want call backs to a SUPER bad time in my life. Thanks. PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.





	

When my small, trembling hand was held in his, my vision slowly began to fill with color, as it is always is whenever we touch, and that color made me more afraid for once. When the only colors I could see were black, grays, and white, everything was less overwhelming, dependable, but now, the sound and colors were too much. I wanted to throw up, and get away, but strong arms wrapped around my waist, and warm breath tickled my ear as he whispered sweet nothings to me. I wanted to never let go.

Suddenly I was on the ice, I glance at him from where I am standing, the colors becoming brighter the longer my eyes stay on him until they settle, ready to start, the music slowly comes to life, and here I begin.

~

When I finish my performance, he is there again. The colors had began to fade. I hold him close as I tremble, and silently sob. I hated not being able to see what he does, but all that diversity brought into my quiet grays is hard on my eyes.

He doesn't understand, and he never will.

~

After a month, I can no longer remember the colors that He gave me when we were together. The grays are so lonely now that I sit alone in my room, watching his a recorded version of the cup. I can't remember the colors he was wearing, or any of his colors. I never got a good enough look. Except his eyes...

They were a beautiful color I couldn't remember the name of. The color he would say my own eyes were.

Every time I look in the mirror I want to cry. I am so used to seeing myself in these colors. But, the once that Leo sat me on the bathroom counter in the hotel room, he told me the colors of us. It makes me sad that he gives me so much, when I give him nothing but the colors of misery and loneliness.

~~~

The texts he sends me don't have pictures anymore. He said it has nothing to due with me, but I know he feels bad that I can't see the colors he loves the most.

Colors of rivers, oceans, sunsets, the grass. He says that they are all so pretty, and wondrous. He showed me a sunset once. It was beautiful, but now I can't recall it. All I remember is the sadness of leaving the next day, watching the fading colors of a sunrise out my window of the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my YOI!!! phase, and don't want call backs to a SUPER bad time in my life. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
